My Own Prince Charming
by Orianna de la Rose
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends since birth. When Bella starts to go out with Jacob Black, Edward isn't too happy. He has loved Bella since second grade, and this kid decides he wants Bella, too? No way. AU/AH WARNING: Partner Abuse!


**I'm back! Thought of this this morning, and NEEDED to write it down! LOL, but seriously. R&R!**

***WARNING* This story contains abuse from a partner. If you don't want to read this, skip the Bella POV, or stop reading. Thank you. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, **_**Twilight**_** is the all powerful S. Meyers, and in no way mine. Unless, you know, she answers my letters and hands over all rights to me… Here's hoping!**

**Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends since birth. When Bella starts to go out with Jacob Black, Edward isn't too happy. He has loved Bella since that first day of Biology, and this kid decides he wants Bella, too? No way. |So when Bella shows up one night at Edward's, crying about how Jacob beat her, he puts aside all those feelings for Jacob, and comforts Bella. **

**EdPOV:**

I swear to God, if Bella wasn't dating this kid, I would kill him. And even though Bella is dating him, I would still kill him. The only reason I'm not is because it would hurt Bella. And that is the last thing that I would want.

You see, Bella and I have been best friends forever. That is my biggest problem. Bella and I have **only** been best friends. We have been since diapers, when our mothers met. Of course, I have never wanted to just be Bella's friend.

I, Edward Anthony Cullen, have been in love with Isabella Marie Swan since the second grade. And it has gotten worse with each passing year. Of course, being Bella's best friend, I know everything about her. And she me. I have known her loves, her crushes, her current boyfriends, her ex-boyfriends, etc. And I have had to tell her lies about girls who could never compare to Bella's beauty, and how I wanted to be their boyfriend.

Of course, having to hold up a charade, I have had my fair share of girlfriends, who I never wanted in the first place. After a few days of going out with someone, I would instantly drop them, hoping to hell that Bella would notice that I only wanted her. And every time, she would be insanely oblivious.

Bella and I are still best friends, and she still has no idea about my feelings for her. We're neighbors, like when we lived with our parents, and I still know everything about her. I know her current boyfriend, Jacob Black, which brings me back to my earlier point. I want, with all my being, to kill Jacob Black with my bare hands, bring him back to life, and then kill him again.

Jacob lives in the apartment below mine, and every night I hear moaning and tell-tale noises of sex, and every night I know that Bella isn't below me, because that isn't the name that's being moaned from him. All I hear is, "Leah, Leah, oh Leah."

I know that Jacob is cheating on Bella with this 'Leah,' but I can't tell Bella; she would be crushed, and I could never do that to her. So, I sit here, every night, hoping for two things: Bella will know I love her, and that she would finally hear them. Of course, from years of sleepovers, I know that Bella sleeps like the dead, and can only be woken by an alarm clock. So, hope number two will most likely not happen. So, whenever I see Bella with Jacob, I start to cry inside. I cry for that innocent, sweet woman that I love, I cry because I know what that bastard is doing, and I cry because I could never tell her.

Day in and day out, I never tell Bella. And I don't plan on it soon.

**BPOV:**

I have loved Edward Cullen since the first grade, after I had learned that everyone could have their own Prince Charming. And instantly, I knew Edward was mine.

Of course, Edward doesn't know. I would bet everything that he thinks I'm in love with Jacob, which is the furthest thing from the truth. I don't feel a thing for Jacob Black; I'm just waiting for the day when Edward realizes that he loves me, too.

So, when I found out that Jacob was cheating on me with a woman from his work named Leah, I was annoyed, but not hurt. I don't feel anything for Jacob, but it still annoyed me that he couldn't keep it in his pants when he was dating me.

So, I confronted Jacob, and he flew off the handle. He started yelling how I cheated on him with Edward (oh how I wish) and with all these other men that I don't know. How I didn't love him, (he's right) and how I never will (right again). Then, he started clenching and unclenching his fists, talking about how little he thought of me, how I was a whore, a bitch, a slut, and how he would never want me.

I started towards the door, not putting up with this shit any longer, when I felt him grab my shoulder, and pull me back towards him. He clenched a fist, and pulled it up towards his ear, before letting go and punching me across the cheek. I fell, and felt his boot come in contact with my ribs, over and over again. I cringed, and pulled my knees up towards me, curling into a ball. Of course, that pissed him off even more. He grabbed my forearms, and pulled me up roughly, obviously not thinking correctly anymore. I felt myself being propped against a wall, and his fist hitting my cheeks, my nose, my mouth, over and over.

I couldn't do anything; I was frozen in fear. I had never seen Jacob like this. I didn't know he **could **be like this. So I waited it out, until he grew tired, and threw me out, along with a lot of profanities about how I lived.

**EdPOV:**

Jesus Christ, it's two thirty in the morning. Who rings a damn doorbell at two thirty in the morning? I pulled the sheets back on my bed and walked to the door, sleepily looking through the peep-hole, and saw Bella. What the hell?

Except, when I opened the door, it was Bella, but it wasn't. This Bella was, for lack of a better word, broken. She had two black eyes, a broken lip, and her entire left cheek was bruised. I grabbed her side to help her in, like I always did, and she winced. Noticeably. I pulled up her shirt, courtesy be damned, and saw that she must've bruised all of her ribs, unless she broke some of them.

I pulled her into my living room, no words having been said yet.

"Bella, what the hell happened to you?" she closed her eyes slowly, and opened them again, staring at me.

"Um, I found out Jacob was cheating on me," she began slowly. "I told him I knew, and he flipped." She giggled a little, though this was definitely not a time for laughter. "He beat me up a little, and then he threw me out." Aww, shit. This isn't good.

"Bella, babe, what do you want to do next?" I knew she needed to talk to a lawyer, to press charges, and see a doctor, but I knew Bella wasn't going to do any of that tonight.

"I just want to sleep, Edward. Can I, um, stay here with you tonight? He might go to my apartment, looking for me…" she rambled, trying to explain why she asked. As if she needed to. Didn't she know that I would let her stay here, no matter what the cause?

"Sure. I'll sleep on the couch," when I said that, she frowned. I wasn't taking no for an answer. "C'mon, let's get you tucked in." Bella and I walked towards my bedroom, and I pulled back the covers, motioning for her to get in. She sighed, but crawled into the bed, laying her head on the pillow, and watching me pull the covers back over her.

"Goodnight, Bella," I said as I walked towards the door.

"Edward," Bella said quietly. "Come here for a second, please?" I turned back towards her, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What is it, sweet heart?"

"I don't want to put you out of your bed. Come sleep next to me, please? I don't want to be alone tonight…" Oh God. I can't say no to that.

**BPOV:**

Oh God. Please don't say no.

"Of course, sweetie," he pulled back the covers, looking beautiful without his shirt on. Why can't he just realize that I love him, and love me back?

He laid in the bed next to me, and pulled me close to him, spooning behind me. This is what I wanted, for the rest of my life.

Right as I was falling asleep, I heard Edward shift slightly behind me. I felt his mouth right next to my ear, and heard him faintly whisper-

**EdPOV:**

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan. I always have, and always will." I whispered this so quietly, I knew she couldn't hear me, but I wished with all my might that she would hear me, and love me, too.


End file.
